Black Hoshipon Eternal
"Black Hoshipon Eternal" (Po pierwszym ukończeniu zmienia swoją nazwę na "Underworld Tank Zugagang Rebuilt") to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Tłumaczenie: "Pataponi w końcu powrócili do domu! Ale miejsce narodzenia Pataponów, Patapole jest teraz zruinowanym pustkowiem pod kontrolą Ormen Karmena." Jest to jedna z ostatnich misj w fabule. Po raz ostatni walczymy z Karmeńskimi pachołkami, po raz ostatni spotykamy tytułową Czarną Hoshipon, po raz ostatni spotykamy i obserwujemy działalność Akumaponów. Dowiadujemy się coraz więcej o Patapońskiej historii oraz ich tradycjach. Po raz ostatni walczymy z pół-bossem, jakim jest olbrzymia machina bojowa: Zugagang.thumb|Błąd z nieprawidłowym motywem w opisie misji Przy przejściu tej misji na poziomie trzecim otrzymamy przedmiot (Delikatną Litografię, ang. Soft Litograph), odblokowujący kolejną niefabularną walkę z bossem, również machiną bojową. Możemy też otrzymać Bitewne Jajo (ang. Battle Egg), umożliwiające powtarzanie tej misji w Paraget. Jest to jedyna możliwa do powtarzania misja, w której pojawia się motyw muzyczny Totechitentan, w informacjach na początku misji błędnie określony jako Gyorocchi. Jest to jedna z niewielu walk z Karmenami, za wygranie której w Paraget możemy otrzymać Maskę. Fabuła Po długiej i brutalnej wojnie z Karmenami, Zigotonami i nawet z demonami, po przemierzeniu całego kontynentu, plemię Pataponów dotarło w końcu do swego długo wyczekiwanego celu; kraju ich przodków, pozostałości po najlepszym czasie tej rasy; Królestwa Patapole. Jednak niestety, niewiele pozostało z tego wspaniałego miejsca. Władza Ormen Karmena, wodza Karmenów prawie doszczętnie zniszczyła ich pamięć. Ale nie czas na wzruszenia i zwiedzanie świętych miejsc, albowiem razem ze zniszczonym niedawno Kanogiasem do świata przywołano inną machinę bojową: straszliwy czołg Zugagang. To ostatnia siła Karmenów, zagradzajaca Pataponom drogę do najświętszego miejsca: Pałacu Patapole... Taktyka *Misja ta może nie łatwa, słabo przygotowana armia będzie miała ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. *Przeczytaj artykuł o Zugagangu, aby poznać metody walki z nim. **Jest on główną siłą w walce z Pataponami, Karmeńska piechota nie jest zbyt groźna. *Jednostki do walki wręcz należy nastawić defensywnie (zapewnić im jak najwyższą wytrzymałość). *Warto zabrać Dekapony i Robopony (zwłaszcza Herosa), bo będą zadawać wysokie obrażenia ruchomej fortecy i chronić tyły przed jej kołami. *Przydadzą się też Kibapony, bo rzadziej będą się stykać z kolczastym kołem czołgu. *Ponieważ atakują nas Karmeni na ptakach (Torimeni), niezbędne są jednostki dystansowe: zwłaszcza przydadzą się Mahopony i Megapony. **Przeciwko latającym wrogom można też skutecznie użyć Cudu Śnieżycy. *Na tej misji panować mogą rozmaite pogody. Lepiej nie przechodzić jej, kiedy panuje mgła, burza lub opad śniegu, bo przeszkadza to w rozgrywce. *Gdy czołg się zbliży, należy zacząć grać ChakaChaka, bo atakuje dość szybko. *Nie należy atakować Zugagangu, gdy się porusza, bo jego kolczaste koło naraża jednostki do walki wręcz na zagrożenie. *Przydać się może Heros-Tatepon, który w Trybie Herosa chroni całą armię przed licznymi ciosami wrogów. *Lepiej nie zbliżać się do czołgu, wówczas uchronimy niektóre jednostki przed jego atakami. *Przy przechodzeniu tej misji na poziomie drugim lub wyższym Czarna Hoshipon nie pojawia się. *Przed wieżą na końcu misji należy zacząć grać ChakaChaka, aby uchronić się przed płonącą trawą i licznymi ciosami wrogów. Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczęciu ujrzymy drewnianą przeszkodę, a za nią kamienny stos i bunkier, broniony przez Yarimenów (Karmeńskich Yariponów). Gdy my walczymy z Karmenami i niszczymy przeszkody, nad naszymi głowami ukaże nam się pozornie pokonana dawno temu tytułowa Czarna Hoshipon.thumb|Tytułowa Czarna Hoshipon Czarna Hoshipon:'' Hyaaaaah!!'' Lepiej zawracaj, bo jestem naprawdę wściekła! Gdy rozwalimy bunkier, kamerka skieruje się dalej, gdzie ujrzymy przedzierający się przez kamienne mury czołg Zugagang, jadący prosto do Pataponów.thumb|Zugagang Czarna Hoshipon: Zugagang jest tutaaaj!! Ah-ha-ha! Zugagangu! Zmiel ich na papkę! Zugagang zatrzyma się za żelazną ścianą, zza której będzie do nas strzelał z wyrzutni harpunów i armat. Strzela rzadko, ale potężnie. Jego pociski są dość groźne dla oddalonych jednostek dystansowych, dosyć silnie Podpalają. Dodatkowo co jakiś czas będzie nas nalatywał Torimen i nachodził Dekamen. Po zniszczeniu ściany i lekkim dołożeniu czołgowi zacznie się on powoli cofać. Obracając kolczastym kołem zadaje w szybkim tempie znaczące obrażenia zbyt zbliżonym jednostkom. Gdy się przesuwa warto więc zagrać ChakaChakaPataPon, by się obronić przed jego pociskami, lub PonPonChakaChaka, by stanąć w miejscu, zebrać siły i nie zbliżać się do koła. Po chwili zacznie nas atakować kolejny oddział Torimenów, który co jakiś czas będzie atakował z powrotem. Po powolnym marszu za cofającym się czołgiem dojdziemy do wieży, z której zaatakują Pataponów Yumimeni. Ich Ogniste strzały mogą łatwo podpalić trawę. Nieco dalej za wieżą machina się zatrzyma i tutaj musimy ją ostatecznie rozwalić. Czarna Hoshipon: Oto jesteś w świecie bólu! Dalej, Zugagangu! (Gdy Zugagang się rozpadnie) Wooooow! Pataponi pobili nawet demonicznego władcę! Potem pozostaje nam tylko minąć znacznik i skończyć misję. Rozmowa Po szczęśliwym ukończeniu misji czeka nas ważna rozmówka z Meden... Meden: [[Almighty|''Wielki (imię gracza)]]... Nadchodzi finałowa bitwa.'' Pałac Patapole jest centrum dawnego imperium. Nasi przodkowie rozwinęli się tam... Jeśli tam wejdziemy, poznamy wiedzę i prawdę o naszej przeszłości. Potem, gdy nasuniemy na nią kamerkę... Meden: Wielki (imię gracza)... Jeśli moje przepowiednie są prawdą... '' ''Tam może być pewna wiedza, związana z Pałacem Patapole! Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne